mediterraneanvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3
|return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country's professional jury award 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. International viewers vote for their songs, and votes are converted to points by proportional representation. |null = None |winner = "We Are the Soldiers" |pre = 2 |nex = 4 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} The Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 3 was the third edition of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest. The contest took place in Barcelona, Spain, following Spain's victory at the second edition in Athens, Greece, with the song "Good Girls Don't Lie", performed by Ruth Lorenzo. 24 countries participated, including 8 debuting nations: Algeria, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Israel, Liechtenstein, Montenegro, Serbia and Vatican City. Croatia and Morocco made their return after an absence from the previous edition. Despite initially confirming participation, Albania was forced to withdraw due to the resignation of their head of delegation. The winner was Malta with the song "We Are the Soldiers", performed by Ira Losco. This was Malta's first win. Romania achieved its best result placing to date - 3rd, while Gibraltar placed 2nd for a second consecutive edition. Location The contest took place in Spain, the winning country of the previous edition. Bidding phase }} On the 20 March 2018, a bidding phase began. The hosting broadcaster reviewed the bids presented and on the 23 March 2018, the MBU and RTVE announced that Barcelona had been selected as the host city, overcoming the 4 other bidding cities. Below are the 5 cities and their bids: Key: Host venue About the host city Barcelona is a city in Spain. It is the capital and largest city of the autonomous community of Catalonia, as well as the second-most populous municipality of Spain. With a population of 1.6 million within city limits, its urban area extends to numerous neighbouring municipalities within the Province of Barcelona and is home to around 4.8 million people, making it the sixth-most populous urban area in the European Union after Paris, London, Madrid, the Ruhr area and Milan. It is one of the largest metropolises on the Mediterranean Sea, located on the coast between the mouths of the rivers Llobregat and Besòs, and bounded to the west by the Serra de Collserola mountain range, the tallest peak of which is 512 metres (1,680 feet) high. Founded as a Roman city, in the Middle Ages Barcelona became the capital of the County of Barcelona. After merging with the Kingdom of Aragon, Barcelona continued to be an important city in the Crown of Aragon as an economic and administrative centre of this Crown and the capital of the Principality of Catalonia. Barcelona has a rich cultural heritage and is today an important cultural centre and a major tourist destination. Particularly renowned are the architectural works of Antoni Gaudí and Lluís Domènech i Montaner, which have been designated UNESCO World Heritage Sites. The headquarters of the Union for the Mediterranean is located in Barcelona. The city is known for hosting the 1992 Summer Olympics as well as world-class conferences and expositions and also many international sport tournaments. Barcelona is one of the world's leading tourist, economic, trade fair and cultural centres, and its influence in commerce, education, entertainment, sports, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. It is a major cultural and economic centre in southwestern Europe, 24th in the world (before Zürich, after Frankfurt) and a financial centre. In 2008 it was the fourth most economically powerful city by GDP in the European Union and 35th in the world with GDP amounting to €177 billion. In 2012 Barcelona had a GDP of $170 billion, and it was leading Spain in employment rate at that moment. In 2009 the city was ranked Europe's third and one of the world's most successful as a city brand. In the same year, the city was ranked Europe's fourth-best city for business and fastest improving European city, with growth improved by 17% per year, and the city has been experiencing strong and renewed growth for the past three years. Since 2011 Barcelona has been a leading smart city in Europe. Barcelona is a transport hub, with the Port of Barcelona being one of Europe's principal seaports and the busiest European passenger port, an international airport, Barcelona–El Prat Airport, which handles over 50 million passengers per year, an extensive motorway network, and a high-speed rail line with a link to France and the rest of Europe. Format Visual design The theme for the contest, "Touch The Music!", was unveiled on the 12 April 2018 on the contest's Google+ Community. Contest The contest consisted of a final on the 11 June 2018. Running order The running order was made randomly and the reveal took take place on the 13 April. Participating countries Returning artists Participants Scoreboard Jury 12 points Other countries * - The Albanian broadcaster, RTSH had originally confirmed their participation for the third edition, but they subsequently withdrew on the 8 April 2018 due to the resignation of their head of delegation. * - On the 30 March 2018, TBCI confirmed that Lebanon would not be making a return to the contest. They gave no reasons as to why they didn't return. Spokespersons The spokespersons announced the 12-point score from their respective country's national jury in the following order: # - Maher Zain (Represented Syria at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) # - Irol MC (Later represented San Marino at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) # - Nina Kraljić (Represented Croatia at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1) # - Khaled # - Paula Seling # - Cristina Scuccia # - Ferman Akgül # - Amy Macdonald (Represented Gibraltar at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) # - Vanja Radovanovic # - Ermal Meta # - Eleni Foureira (Co-presenter of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) # - Brequette (Represented Spain at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1) - Maya Sar - Sofi Marinova - Willy William (Runner-up in Destination: Mediterraneé, the French national selection) - Nora Istrefi - Ofer Nachshon - Bojan Trajkovski and Marija Ivanovska - Demy (Co-presenter of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 2) - Leonor Andrade (Represented Portugal at the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 1 and 2) - Sandra Schleret - Moira Delia (Later confirmed as presenter of the Mediterraneanvision Song Contest 4) - Samira Said - Željko Joksimović Incidents Colour issue during jury voting Up until Bosnia and Herzegovina voted, the colour being broadcast went off. It was later revealed that this was due to a fault in the camera software. After Spain voted, the problem was resolved. Cypriot audio During the Cypriot vote, there was an issue with the sound. It was later revealed that this was due to a broken microphone used by the spokesperson, Eleni Foureira. Category:MSC editions Category:MSC 3